Runnin'
by Pan Kit
Summary: Cana reflects about Bacchus but she is not in love. She can't be. He is just her drunk hunk friend, right? Marked M because language, alcohol and golden d***s, just in case. Have fun.


Fairy Tail is not mine, bla bla bla, yada yada. The song is also not mine.

I hope you enjoy my nonsense.

* * *

Winter arrived again bringing the cold along. I feel the chill from the wind displease my body. I hate the cold. I hate not being able to wear what I like. I hate feeling myself freeze. Most of all, I hate how the cold hurts the little skin I have exposed, how it dries and burns my skin.

I could feel the _Steel to my trembling lips_ , as I taste the blood from my hurt lower lip. I knew my lips were cracked again but the metallic taste in my mouth made me curse.

 _How did the night ever get like this?_

I sigh as I start to recollect the events of the day in my mind.

 _One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_

I have been drinking in the guild, as usual, for a good part of the day. Unluckily I ended the last two barrels of beer we had on stock, so I decided to switch to whisky to break the routine. It have been a while since the last time I drank anything besides beer or wine.

The _Bottom of the bottle hits_ the table as I ask Mira for another one. On the background, the guild was alive with my guildmates talking and laughing loudly. Natsu and Grey started another fight but Erza wasn't there to stop them so Lucy did the best she could to apart them while Juvia just watched, allowing Grey to do whatever he wanted. Usually that wouldn't bother me the slightest. However, that wasn't a normal day as I began to realize.

They hit Lucy, probably by accident, making her land on me _Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_ and my shuriken cards fly on Natsu's and Grey's direction _._ Those idiots sometimes take things just a little too far. I mean, I have seem quieter bar fights from violent drunks. Honestly.

Once I got up, I helped Lucy to do so too and threw a couple more cards at the two morrows. Unfortunately for me, Natsu took it as an invitation to fight. I wasn't drunk enough to find it fun but before I was even able to throw a 'fuck it' and get out, the whole guild broke into one of our famous everyone in fights. _The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_ as I dodge magic attacks coming from pretty much everywhere and occasionally get my face on the floor hit by someone.

 _My heart's beating faster._ I feel the adrenaline rush into my veins and I don't remember when was the last time I decided to throw a 'fuck it' and be part of the fight. Although I must admit I was more dragged into it than decided to stay, _I know what I'm after_. I receive a few chocked glares when I threw some of my cards in the air and knock down a few slow asses with sleep spell. I guess they didn't expect me to get in the fight for good. Too bad for them if I took them by surprise with a new throw with my Volley cards. I couldn't help but chuckle watching people runnin' around and around as they tried to dodge the fury of the balls' impacts. Looking at the unconscious bodies on the floor I think I may have overdone it a little. But, hey! They started it! I was just dragged into it.

Which is exactly what I told Master when he tried to lecture me and the rest of the conscious people. _I've been standing here my whole life_. I knew the whole routine all too well. _Everything I seen twice_ or even more. I knew very well how to get out of trouble with Master and I kissed the top of his head as a thank you before I left the guild and my friends being lectured behind.

 _Now it's time I realize,_ I actually overreacted back there kind of starting the bigger fight. I might be PMSing… Not that I care much. That's on the past now and in the end it was fun.

It's funny. I don't remember how I got to this bar where I'm right now. I'm not that drunk so I may be just really distracted today. I probably just walked aimlessly through the streets of Magnolia until I got here. I drink more from the whisky bottle on my hand, I'm slightly bored looking around what the drunks like me, my people, are doing and none is remotely interesting. I sigh missing the excitement of the Magic Games. The bars on Crocus were full of fun drunk, weird and crazy people. Just the kind of people who make me feel as much at home as my Fairy Tail family.

My second night in the city wasn't exactly the most fun experience ever, to be honest, it was quite unpleasant. Although it did start nice, if I recall correctly. My vision started to spin after I finished my bottle and I smile at the sensation. _It's spinnin' back around now,_ my memory I mean _._

I was getting tipsy in the bar with my fellow defeated guildmates. I might have criticized them about the defeats, I'm not sure. The moral was low but our heads were up (on pride and booze) and we were partying to a better tomorrow lifting our spirits up. I never knew when and how Bacchus got there, the only memory I have is of him sitting in front of me and challenging me to a Drinking Contest. I didn't take him too seriously, after all I have never been defeated before. That turned out to be a huge mistake on my part. He was good. Too good and he totally drank me under the table leaving me behind on the floor topless.

I was too drunk to know how he got me topless in front of my whole guild. I really expected my friends to take better care of me than just allow a random drunk get me exposed like that. They said they bought a fight but he got away anyway so I just believed them.

When I got my consciousness back I wasn't making much sense. The little glimpse of memory I have are very disconnected and fairly random. I remember singing " _On this road I'm crawlin'_ with my friends by my side trying to lift me up and give me some aid" in a kind of childish melody tone. I wonder if I was able to sing more than that in a somehow drunk creative drive although I doubt that. I also remember screaming " _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_!" when someone, probably Elfman or Laxus, was putting me in my bed and complaining " _Now I can't seen to breathe right_ " when someone covered me with way too many blankets.

Someone at the bar requests my attention removing me from my memories. He was just some random guy offering me a drink in the high hopes of bedding me for sure. I almost pity the poor devil. I grin at him and accept a few extra whisky glasses just 'cause I'm no fan of switching drinks. I usually stick with the same alcohol for all day long.

I thought he would be the second guy I drank under the table that evening but he knew when to stop. The man payed for the drinks, gave me a whatever complement joke that I just didn't care enough to hear and left me in my peaceful drinking. I was polite enough to laugh at his jest to pretend I gave a damn before he left. In times like this I miss Bacchus. That asshole is the best drinkin' bud a girl can ask for. He still owes me my top back, though, and I still really want it back for sure.

\- Bacchus, I miss drinkin' with ya, you drunk bastard…

I didn't even realize when I opened my mouth to whine that but whatever. It's true so I slammed my head on the table frustrated about having no news from him in the past couple of months. At least he was more present than Gildarts who would go on a mission out of a blue and disappear for a freakin' entire year. I do realize Gildarts loves me and he does try to spend a lot of time with me when he is around. Maybe a little too much even… But he so shouldn't try to compensate an year in a week. I mean, I can't glue myself to him like that. I need space and I can never get used to have him close to me if he is not there with some sort of frequency. At least not that close without some kind of gradation to it, right?

That line of thought basically threw me away from my relaxed state and made me frustrated. I have no idea how long I have been in that bar, it's not important. What matters is that I payed the rest of my bill went for a run. _'Cause_ I like to treat anger and frustration as simple build up energy and nothing better than a nice run to calm those nerves.

 _I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin' Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_ until my heart's content or I'm exhausted, not sure which. I decide to sit down for a bit in one of the benches in the park in front of me, feeling much more relaxed and happier. Sure thing no one would be able to spot if I'm flushed because I'm drunk or because of the run and I don't mind that. There's just something magical or plain special about exercising drunk. It's just so pleasant.

Mira thinks I do the things I do 'cause I feel the need to avoid confrontations. I fucking did the s-class trial four times! The last one I was finally going to pass when we got in all that trouble with Acnologia, Zeref and seven years stuck on time. So basically no one became s-class. Yey my luck.

Despite all that, I told Gildarts he is my dad anyway. What else does she want me to confront? I have never ran away from a fight before. I just don't get it how can she keep saying that I'm _Runnin' from my heart_ ,emotions and problems. I should just forget what Mira thinks. It's not like she is right all the time about all those emotional stuff. She does have her moments but she also already said so many nonsense that even Juvia's fantasy oriented mind would be jealous. Bacchus laughed real hard when I told him a few of her matchmaking delusions like when she thought I would pair well with Rocker. He even got breathless 'cause he couldn't stop.

I wonder what Gildarts would do if he knew I'm friends with the jerk who stole my top on the second night of the Magic Games. Maybe he already knows and is just allowing me to make my own decisions, trusting me. No, that's not like him. If he knew he would have at the very least threatened Bacchus' life. If he did it, would Bacchus still be my friend? Or would he have been too scared to keep contact? Thinking about that… I have never seen him scared of anything, even when his life was at stake. Maybe he knows and Bacchus is just doing whatever pleases him. Wild.

I remember how Lucy got quite surprised when I told her Bacchus was actually a nice guy. It kinda all happened during the next day of our first contest. I felt conflicted watching the runnin' match. At the beginning I just hoped Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't get last place and begged for the perverted thief to be last place. During the match, however, things got interesting when he broke the platforms and his drunken run was so funny. I was mad at him but also finding him entertaining. He was bittersweet and I tried my best to hide my smiles, to not giggle, to keep myself as mad as I could be. He deserved my anger.

When Elfman got chosen to fight him I urged him to avenge me. Deep inside I knew I would only get peace of mind if I defeated him myself but I wanted some sort of vengeance as soon as possible and to motivate Elfman to do his best too, 'cause he can be way too soft sometimes. I still don't know if the Drunk Falcon said it as a mere provocation or if he actually intended to fulfill his bet if he won when he asked for a menage with the Strauss sisters as the prize. I need to remember to ask him one day, just out of curiosity. I strongly suspect it was just provocation.

Sure Elfman's victory brought me joy and all but I felt a little guilty to see how badly hurt he got. I also worried a tad bit about the drunk on the floor which got pushed away from my mind the moment everybody started calling Quatro Cerberus Quatro Puppy. It was priceless and I love Elfman very much for that. I still call them Quatro Puppy or just puppies every time I find one of them. At the time the guild members complained a lot but Bacchus made them accept that a promise is a promise and they shall honor it. That was the first time he had shown to be something beside a (funny) jerk. He have his honor as a man and a mage.

I couldn't expect something different from a member from Goldmine's guild. He created Quatro Puppy after he left Fairy Tail and he is a good man who still is very good friend with Master. His "sons" need to be good people too. I'm sure he wouldn't tolerate any guild member crossing lines, just like Master.

Later that day I found the Falcon in the hallway after my visit to thank Elfman. He seemed like he was going somewhere but stopped when he saw me and asked me if I was visiting the big guy and how was he.

\- He looks worse than I expected, honestly.

\- I'm still surprised his endurance was wilder than my attacks.

\- I expected you to be stronger, you know. I heard you were a s-class but it seems like you are just a puppy after all.

\- I **am** a s-class, Sis.

\- I don't see s-class wizards losing to non-s-class ones everyday, you know? And don't call me 'sis'. Do you have some kind of sick sister fetish or something?

\- Wild burn, Doll, but don't flatter yourself too much though. I don't remember being after you.

\- Well… You did steal my top, you know. I want it back.

\- Sorry, Doll. I probably shouldn't have done that but hey! I won fair and square so I'm keepin' my trophy.

\- Fair 'n' square? Puppy, I was already tipsy when you got there! You wouldn't stand a chance against the sober me. Besides I never agreed with any prizes.

\- It's on! Let's go to the bar and get wild!

We didn't finish that rematch. We both got drunk and dragged out of the bar by our respective guildmates. Then I kind of have a blur and I was in a water park without the chance to change into bikinis. Not that I care much. Aren't bikinis the same as underwear?

Somehow I found the Quatro Puppy dudes and still tipsy decided to join them. Bacchus joined us not long after with panda patterned floater on his waist. I teased him for that but I wanted one too. Our stay there was pleasant and fun until dickhead Natsu exploded everything like always. That day was probably the day we started our friendship. At least after that was when we started to drink together with no bets, just silly drunk talk and jokes.

 _'Round and around I go_ as it seems. I spent half of my day missing Bacchus and even when I think about other things my thoughts go back to him. All the memories floating in my head now are about him. If someone was to hear me I was going to hear that I want him. I don't. I think. I mean… I do find him a hunk and I enjoy our drinking time together a lot. He is more than just a hunk. He's a drunk hunk! And a fun one on that matter.

The thing is, I'm not like Juvia who's _Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold_ of Grey's treatment. I'm not going to throw myself at him unless I'm drunk enough or that we just straight up agree to keep it casual. I don't do relationships. They are a headache. _The higher the lower the down, down, down._ I'm not in the line for free pain. Free pleasure? Sure thing! Free pain? No, thanks.

I'm _Sick of bein' tired and sick_ of this cold weather that burns my skin and makes my lips bleed again. I guess that's enough _and_ I'm _ready For another kind of fix_. Sex would be great but now I'm just gonna content myself with a nice sleep time as soon as I get home, which doesn't take long. The park was surprisingly close to Fairy Hills. My bed is cold and my blankets are taking too long to warm me. I want to feel comfy and I want a hot body pressed against mine now making me hot. _The damage is damning me down, down, down_.

Maybe really is time to move to where I can bring men to my bed and have more freedom. Lucy's apartment is cheaper than Fairy Hills and it's so much nicer. _My heart's beating faster_. I'm nervous. Today is a new day and I have Lucy, Natsu and Happy helping me to find and an apartment just as nice as Lucy's. _I know what I'm after_ and I may have never done this before but I have help and more than enough money. I will be fine.

I hope I won't miss Fairy Hills much. I mean, I want more privacy and all but I might miss the gossip in the showers and the breakfasts together. We got me an apartment that is almost half way from Lucy's house to Fairy Tail, a block away from the bars street, fully furnished and a little bigger than hers. It's also a bit pricer, she pays 70k jewels per month and I will be now paying 85k jewels monthly for my cozy palace. 15k jewels more for my booze every month if we compare with my previous residence.

\- Lucy, I do you think I will feel lonely in the beginnin''?

\- I don't know… I have been lonely my whole life before Fairy Tail. When I moved here I was used to be lonely and I ended up not being lonely anymore because people here are always breaking in. Especially Natsu and Happy.

\- Yeah… Good point. Please, don't tell anyone my new address! I don't want these freaks breakin' in my palace.

She laugh at my comment and we keep chatting while we pack my stuff so I can make my moving. As we start to carry a few boxes I make her promise me she will visit me and keep me company if I feel lonely in my new place. It's kind of comforting, although I totally begged her to not bring Natsu. It's not that I don't like the flame brain, it's just that he would break my stuff. That's kind of his thing.

\- Cana! Good timing! I wasn't sure if you were still here… Anyway, Bacchus is here for you.

Mira pointed me where he was seated at the bar and I dropped my boxes on the table next to him while he greeted me with a "Long time no see". I was happy to see him there after all those months so I smirked at him saying a "It could have been less if you were a better s-class mage, you know?". Mira left us alone to help Lucy who clearly took more boxes than she was able to carry. We talked a bit about his mission and how we should go drinking to celebrate the work well done before he asked me:

\- So, Doll, what's up with the boxes?

\- I'm movin'. Got a new place closer to the booze.

\- Wild! Always good to be closer to the booze so why the sad face?

\- _I've been standing here my whole life_ , Puppy. _Everything I seen twice_. It's nice and familiar but also predictable. Maybe _now_ _it's_ the _time I realize_ , or just admit, that it's time to a change, I suppose.

\- Homesick before even moving? What have you done with the wild thing I know? She wouldn't be all emotional like that. She would be wild and excited.

I chuckle and softly punch his ribs before replying:

\- Are you going to help me out or what?

\- And what do I get with it?

\- I don't kick your sorry ass for not being a gentleman and offer help by yourself.

He chuckles and gets up saying "How about you just offer me a sofa to crash in after the bar and I call it a deal?" before getting the boxes I was carrying. He obviously wasn't expecting an answer so I took him by surprise saying "We will see about that.". I took half of the boxes Lucy was trying to carry before and smiled happily realizing we wouldn't need a second trip thanks to me putting almost all my things inside decks of cards and the third person helping out.

After the three of us got to my place I wish I could have taken a picture of Bacchus face when he saw me remove my things from the cards.

\- Wild thing, I really didn't expect you to have that many things. You are not expecting me to help you with that, right?

\- Well… If you really want the sofa, you will have to. - I grin with the disbelief in his face. - Don't worry. Lucy will help me with the girly stuff.

\- Arrr… Fine! But you owe me.

\- And you still owe me my top.

\- I told you already, Doll. I'm not letting go of my trophy.

\- I really liked that top.

\- I'm tired of you complaining about that, Doll.

\- Than return it to me!

\- Fine. Next time I see you I'll give you a new one. Just remember that my trophy is my trophy.

Looking at Lucy's face while she just stood there listening and observing made me realise I would become a character in one of her stories and by the way her eyes are glowing I can only assume she will pair me with Bacchus as if we were some romantic couple.

 _It's spinnin' back around now_ and I smile pleased of my almost drunk stage. The moving was way smoother than I expected and my drunk buddy was surprisingly pretty useful. We finished making my house look like I live there, putting my personality in the walls, organizing my collection of booze, wardrobe and all that. Now I can proudly say I have a home. At the present moment we celebrate at the closest bar from my place.

\- After you do Fortune Telling for that long I suppose it kinda becomes so second nature that you know exactly when to act to get you best fortune. - I didn't expect that from Lucy. Also didn't expect her to come to the bar with us nor get drunk with the little alcohol she took but drunk Lucy is fun! She talks a little too slow for my taste but I just love her random thoughts.

\- Why you say so, Blondie? - Bacchus asks smirking at how Lucy was now just saying whatever passed through her mind with no filters.

\- Cana. She decided this morning she wanted her own place and stuff. We went house browsing together and she got her perfect place on the same day! Already moved in and all! Never seen that before. Too lucky.

\- Com'on Lucy! You also got your place super easy when you moved to Magnolia.

\- That was different. They had a bunch of places available back then. Now it's waaaay harder and you got it! I'm happy for ya.

Bachhus laughed and got up leaving us alone for a moment shouting to the waiter to bring us more booze in his temporary absence.

\- Heeeey… Why aren't you with him yet?

\- What you mean? - I ask her before drinking a bottle of beer.

\- Ya know… You and Bacchus. You two have a thing, don't ya? - That cracked me up and she seemed to get the answer from my laughter - Whaaaaaaat? You mean ya don't?! I was so sure ya had!

\- Nope. We are just friends. Like you and me.

\- But Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaana! Why not? Ya get along so well and I'm no hot guy.

\- Than when should I congratulate Natsu for your relationship with him? - I grin as she blushes more. This time not thanks to the alcohol.

\- No changing subject! - She pouts - What if he has a golden dick that ejaculates chocolate? - Boy, I love drunk Lucy. Truly. Never expected that from her and, by the look in her face, I think she also surprised herself and got very amused with it.

\- I have never seen it nor tried it, Lucy, but I'm quite sure Bacchus doesn't have a golden dick that ejaculates chocolate. On that note… If the expression is supposed to reflect what I like, I would rather prefer if it ejaculated liqueur. Don't really care about the liqueur flavour. It can be mint, chocolate, orange, doesn't matter, as long as it is good quality liqueur I would be happy.

\- With the amount of alcohol he drinks, I can easily assume he's able to ejaculate alcohol. - She said thoughtfully.

\- Hey! No fair. You are talking about my dick without my dick and I present. I feel hurt, girls.

\- As if! Two drop dead hot girls talking about your dick? Ha! You are just loving it, aren't you?

\- Should I show it to the two of you? - He said it in a suggestive sexy way that gave me the good kind of chills but I kept my cool.

\- Nah. I treat my men like my booze. I may share my stock but I don't share the booze I'm drinking. No menage for me, thank you. - I winked at him getting in the flirting game.

Lucy didn't know where to put her face. I have never seen her this embarrassed before. First she got quiet, than red and finally she ran away not realising he was joking. I know he would do it if we said yes but that was just a joke for starters.

\- Good job, asshole, you scared my usually not drunk friend! Let's find her.

\- Not my fault if she jokes with people and can't handle them flirting back.

\- She wasn't flirting with you. She was trying to throw me at you! And I was finding it funny until you ruined it!

It took us a while before we were able to find my friend walking aimlessly on the streets in the opposite direction of her house saying "I don't know if I can keep _On this road._ It's not very familiar". I was relieved no one took advantage of her before we could find her. Bacchus and I looked at each other knowing we would need to help her home.

\- Ok, Blondie! Cana and I will take you home so be good and just let me carry you there.

I couldn't help myself but laugh when he put her on his shoulder and she started to sing happily " _I'm crawlin'_! I'm crawlin'! I'm crawlin' home, I'm! I'm crawlin'! I'm crawlin'!".

\- She is such a sweet, random and happy pervy drunk. Isn't she, Bacchus?

\- She sure is.

The way to Lucy's house was quiet. We jest with each other and occasionally laughed at something she said. When we arrived there I helped him to break in like I learned from Natsu and we went to her room to put her in her bed.

\- Save me!

\- From what, Lucy?

\- _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_! - She whined in a cute way.

\- You are not fallin', silly. We are just putting you in your bed.

\- Ah… Ok then… Night night… - Saying that she fell asleep and I pulled Bacchus away from there with me.

\- Doll - He called me - Are we going back to the bar?

\- Dunno. Do you wanna go back?

\- What if we just keep drinking in your house?

\- I'm game. - We smirked lightly and kept going in a comfortable silence.

\- What are we going to bet this time? - He asked me when we were almost home.

\- A kiss in the ass. The loser kisses the other's ass.

\- Wild. Doll, you surely are a wild thing. I'm rubbin' your ass if I lose.

\- I'm so smashin' your face if you do so.

It didn't take us long to get drunk after we arrived to my place. I got barefooted, he took off his weird arms and shoulders armor, I removed the uncomfortable sweater I was wearing in the cold and we placed a couple of beer barrels on my living room taking two mugs with us before we sat on the floor close to each other sharing the barrels as we fill our mugs. We are always a little touchy when we going back from jobs get together to drink in any bars close by, but never that much touchy.

Maybe the privacy we have now made us more comfortable to be so. Maybe drunk Lucy's words are still haunting our minds deep inside. Or I'm just still horny from last night. Whatever the cause was, the point is that he was messing my hair occasionally, or putting the hair on my face behind my ear and lightly caressing my arm or leg. Meanwhile I was throwing him soft punches every time he made me a joke, also touching his arm and leg now and then and pressing my boobs on his arm laying myself on him for support too. We did it all like it was nothing, jesting and teasing each other like always and laughing.

\- Neeeee… Wild thing, what was that thing about me ejaculating alcohol? How did you girls got there?

\- Didn't you hear the whole thing?

\- Nope, only that you would prefer liquor over I don't know what and the alcohol ejaculation.

\- Lucy wondered if I wasn't curious about you, than she tried to make me curious saying that maybe you had a golden dick that ejaculates chocolate. That's it. Random just like that.

\- And you don't wanna check? - He asked me suggestively and laughing.

\- Preaty sure you don't, babe. - I answered supporting my weight in the hand I had on his thigh. We were just so close to one another now I could feel his breathing slightly move my hair.

 _Now I can't seen to breathe right_. We are kissing. I got chocked for a while when I realized and as soon I got a grip, I kissed him back. I mean, I'm not sure if it wasn't me who kissed him and then got surprised by him corresponding or if I just didn't notice when he kissed me and that's not important. What matters is that I need to devour his mouth. _'Cause I_ feel the need to _keep runnin'_ my tongue against his, _runnin'_ my hands through his body, _runnin_ ' to glue my own body to his as much as I could sitting on his lap with a leg on each side of him, _runnin'_ my fingers through his now messy hair. The need to keep feeling him _Runnin'_ his hands on my body, _runnin'_ his fingers inside my shorts, _runnin'_ his mouth down the line of my neck to my breasts, _runnin'_ to fulfill our desires.

I don't know if I was _Runnin' from my heart_ , as Mira insists so much, but who cares? I'm damn sure I will never run from my desires and I'm damn sure I will let Bacchus show me if he ejaculates alcohol even if I'm not stupid and know the answer is no. I will just let him pleasure me as much as we want. I will just make sure I discharge all the sexual tension we have been accumulating through all those drinking nights we ended the night dangerously close to each other and left apart.

 _Oh, I'm coming alive_ again.

What a night! That night definitely goes to my top ten dates even not being a date simply because, yes, it was just that good. I feel arms around my waist and smile noticing he's spooning me in his sleep. I carefully stretch my arms and legs doing my best to not wake him and be able to enjoy the embrace a little longer.

I feel he squeezing me a little tighter, than a kiss on the back of my neck sending pleasant shivers through my entire body and something I know quite well what it is poking me from behind.

\- Good morning, Doll. - I can't see the smirk but I know it is there.

\- Good morning, indeed. I believe you would like a second round?

\- Are you awake enough for a second round?

\- _Oh, I'll wake up now and_ let''s say… _live._

\- I like your idea of living, wild thing.

I didn't think things could be any better and, thank goodness, I was wrong. Our sober morning should probably be of hangover but it's extremely pleasant. I wonder if he is using his palm magic on me in a way that I just wasn't expecting or if he is just that good with his hands… _Oh, I'm coming_ again. Maybe both. How could anyone not feel happy to be _alive_ like this?

We spent the great deal of the day together, mostly on my bed, but also on my kitchen where it felt great to have my hangover breakfast cooking appreciated. The girls of Fairy Hills always said it was too weird and never even tried. For our late lunch I thought it was better to show him one of my favorite bistros. It was a nice lunch and there no one judges us for drinking the much we do during the meal and after it too. It's a bistro that makes me feel as comfortable as I would be in a bar but with way better food and he agreed with me on that matter before kissing me a goodbye and heading to his home.

I didn't expect the kiss. None of my previous night stand ever did this, but none of them ever had lunch with me on the next day and none of them were previously my friend. Although, I'm sure that's the longest amount of time we have ever spent together. Two days and one night.

A few days have passed since that night. Lucy begged me forgiveness a couple of times until I told her about my night with Bacchus, without details, and made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. I love Fairy Tail but if someone there see a friend kissing someone, half of them start to cheer of the relationship while few others start planning their wedding. For them it doesn't matter if you are only interested in one night stand. On that note… I have been thinking of _A life that's always been a dream_ , deeply desiring it to be real. I life where _I'll wake up now and live_ those same days over again.

I sigh as feel the new days are being monotonous, like _I've been standing here my whole life_ not really doing anything at all. I walk towards the missions board hoping there will be a couple of jobs to keep me busy. The jewels are also appreciated. Different from people think of me, I'm actually very responsible with my money.

 _My heart's beating faster_ as I run trying to catch the bandits I'm after and dodge their bombs. It seems like none of them is able to use magic and they compensate with explosives. All I want is to get close enough from them so I can imprison them on my cards and it's what I do when the last bomb get a late explosion. Jobs like this are usually fun to do. I chase idiots, catch them in my cards, steal their stock of booze, hand my cards to the authorities and get my reward. In a few hours the magic inside the cards will be over and the bandits will be free inside of a cell.

For my next job I need to get dead or alive the leader of a gang of bandits. The guy is supposedly powerful but half of his subjects aren't magic users. The reward money says "hard mission. Do it with help", the description tells me "I'm easy enough for you as long as you don't careless" so I set a week for it in my schedule. I'm early a day from the previous job thus I'm going to a bar close by the edge of city offering the reward. The place looks a little hardcore, not very clean. Perfect to get info on the gang.

The inside of the bar looks worse than the outside. The smell I felt worse. I sat as close as I could to the barman and asked for a closed beer bottle. In that kind of place that's always the safest bet. I got the boys impressed by drinking a couple of bottles like they were shots and soon I had a bunch of them circulating me cheering me, paying me more bottles and hitting on me. _I know what I'm after_ and he is not here yet so I keep on with the show.

When I was beginning to feel like _I've been standing here my whole life_ the guy finally show up. He didn't look like I expected but I knew he was the one I was looking for by the way he acted and the whispers I could hear from my fans. My cards confirmed my suspicions. He had that unimpressed air of " _Everything I seen twice_ " so I proved him wrong by seducing him. I was lucky he was higher in the gang rank than I hoped to get from start but I'm not complaining. That saved me a day or two in the mission. After that I just need to be alone with the leader, put him in a card and disappear before anyone realized I was gone. Capture and escape? Easy enough. Get to the leader? That took me longer than I wanted. Took me two weeks to finish the job but the authorities were happy and impressed with my efficiency. Points for Fairy Tail! Someone need to spread a good reputation for the guild, right?

 _Now it's_ about _time I realize_ I'm actually close to Bacchus' guild. I'm already late according to the plan anyway one extra night or day won't be a big deal, besides, Mira probably already got the news I finished the jobs and is expecting me to take a time to relax before coming back, I'm sure.

I have no idea where the guild is other than it is on Gladiolus city. Bacchus told me to visit his guild several times but never really gave me much info on how to get there and this city is huge, maybe bigger than Magnolia. I feel lost. Every passerby I ask look at me like I'm blind or something before giving me the directions until I finally got to one who tells me why:

\- See that castle like building? That's Quatro Cerberus. You should try to avoid asking questions to people here, most of them find it offensive that you don't know much about our beloved guild, you know? - So apparently Bacchus also failed to tell me that they kind of are a big deal on their city. At least now it became easy for me to get there.

\- Cana! Welcome to our guild. Do you want a beer? - Greeted me Rocker who was the first to see me when I arrived. He gave me a shoulder half hug and dragged me inside closer to the bar.

\- Sure thing, baby puppy! Where is the drunk puppy?

\- You mean Bacchus? - Before I was even able to agree, the devil himself came to greet me.

\- Wild thing! You came to visit! - He said giving me a bear hug which intimidated the other puppy enough to give us space.

\- I just finished a job on Bergamot so I thought… Why not just go to Gladiolus and visit if I'm this close?

\- Have you tried the bergamot beer? I like it with bergamotina mixed into it. It's wild.

\- I tried the beer but not like that! What is bergamotina?

\- Fermented bergamot juice. I'm disappointed you didn't know, Doll.

\- Well... Have you tried the bergamot wine, mr. I know it all?

\- They don't produce wine. Where did you take that?

\- I have my ways, Puppy, I have my ways… Maybe if you are a good boy I will let you have one of my bottles.

\- You gotta show me those ways of yours someday, Doll. You got me curious.

\- Priorities, priorities! Let's have some booze first, then we can discuss whatever you want.

\- Sounds like a plan. Come with me, Doll. There are booze you gotta try and booze you gotta make me try. - Said that, he took me to his favorite spot in his guild bar and I made an exception to my non-switching drinks rule as we drank bergamotinas, my bergamot wine and several different flavored beers and cocktails. I feel electricity building up between us as we provoke each other.

\- You know, Wild thing, I can get you a room here for the night if you want but I bet you would be happier on my bed.

\- Aren't you a little too overconfident for a overgrown puppy? - I asked him seductively lying closer almost kissing him.

\- Am I, Doll? - He asks exhaling pure confidence looking at me in the eyes with our lips lightly touching. _It's spinnin' back around now_. I want to rip him off of that armor of his and have him wild on top of me.

\- I think you are. - I whisper to his lips before kissing him and breaking apart when I feel him getting into it. - But I didn't say that's bad, did I? - As I give us some distance I see that smirk. Full of erotic promises making me burn even more from desire. Unfortunately, I also see Rocker's desolated face on the background and hear his little piece of conversation "Hey, Rocker, weren't you going to ride that road?" to which he replied " _On this road I'm crawlin'_ , man". I feel sorry for the poor guy. He is a nice puppy but I would pick Bacchus over him anytime, anywhere.

It was almost painful to go back to the guild after the night we had together. I barely had time to enjoy his hungover breakfast before Mira called me with my Call Cana card saying we had an emergency at the guild. It better be extremely important, does she even realize I don't have the chance to have a drunk hunk everyday? Especially not one that is still there in the morning nor mind it when I'm the one who is still there when the next day comes? All I wanted to do was repeat the night all morning long and maybe part of the afternoon...

\- Mira. Did you make me leave warm muscular arms for this?! I basically fled from him because you told me it was an emergency! A pregnancy is not an emergency if the mommy or the baby is not at risk!

\- Sorry, Cana. I didn't know you had a boyfriend.

\- I don't! But I enjoy my time with my casual-sexual-drinking-buddy.

\- I'm sorry you got frustrated but Levy's baby shower is definitely more important than some sex guy.

\- Mira. He's not some guy. And we don't need to make it immediately! She still has like six months to go!

\- So… Are you in love? Tell me all about it! - She said ignoring my protests getting all interested on the possibility of snooping on my nonexistent love life.

\- I'm not in love!

\- Than I'm not interested. - I could only growl angrily as the She-devil walked away. Get into a fight with her would only break half of the guild for nothing. I'm more responsible than this.

\- Lucy, why did I have to rush back here? Why couldn't I just have stayed? I'm so never gonna give Mira a Call Cana card ever again. - I complain as I sit next to the blond and lay my head on the table with my arms around it hiding the part of my face my hair doesn't cover.

\- What happened? Why are you so upset?

\- He was going to show me the city! The best bars and liquor shops… And we were going to have sex again! Over and over again, I'm sure of it. - I whine in the lowest voice I could do so the gossipers wouldn't hear. Lucy understood my reasons and got closer so we could start talking in whispers.

\- Who? Bacchus? - I confirm with a nod and an almost mute "yeah". - You two are cute together. At least as cute as two alcoholics can be.

\- I see what you mean. We really are quite compatible, I guess.

\- Cana. Are you…? - She didn't dare to finish it but I got it.

\- _Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_ , Lucy

\- Are you really falling?

\- Not sure, I might be… - Before Lucy was able to say anything like how she wanted us to become a couple or whatever and I tell her I don't do relationships, the doors of the guild get loudly (and dramatically) open. _Now I can't seen to breathe right._ He is here. Why?

\- Hey, Doll! Problem solved? - He's walking the way from the entrance to my private spot in the end of the guild like he belongs here, like the boys aren't threatening him with their eyes. Grinning all the way.

\- Are you following me, Puppy? - Well, two can play this game and I know he knows.

\- I think you owns me a goodbye kiss. - He says putting his hand on the table supporting his weight on it as he inclines his body in my direction. I'm glad he said it in an lower sexier voice than normal. We were already getting t much attention from the scene, I didn't want people also hearing it all.

\- I believe I did give you one.

\- That fast little touch? I don't think you can call that a kiss…

\- Did you come all the way here just for a kiss? Puppy, I didn't expect you to be the romantic type.

\- No and you know I'm not. However… You know I have my honor. I did make you a promise and you left before I could fulfill it. - That said he gave me a warped package. - Now you can't complain about my trophy anymore and we have Blondie here as witness. - He says indicating with his head at Lucy, who never left and was just curiously and quietly watching us.

\- Oh, you are just too smug. - I grin at him beginning to unwrap the package. - Let's see if it will be worth me stop complaining.

I must confess my jaw didn't drop only due a lot of self control, the top inside all that paper was just the style I liked and it seemed to be in the precise size I wear. It was a nice blue purplish color, like his armor, generous V neck with lace stripes on the top to wrap on my neck and on the bottom to be wrapped around my waist. That kind of top may be used in so many versatile ways! Damn it, he knows how to impress a girl and has a surprising good taste despite his normal outfit.

\- Wow! Cana, that's super a cute top! - Lucy couldn't help herself but give her opinion.

\- How did you know my size?

\- I just took my trophy with me when I went buy that. Now, shall we drink to celebrate you not complaining anymore?

\- I didn't say I like it.

\- Doll, you loved it. You are just not wearing it yet 'cause it's too cold for that.

\- Smug bastard. I'm not kissing you.

\- Aw, Doll. I feel hurt. - He smirks before pretending dramatically to be in pain. - I came all the way here just to keep my promise and you are not even going to give me a small thank you kiss?

\- To be fair, if she kisses you here the guild will try to marry the two of you. - Lucy tells him giggling.

\- Than I might kidnap my wild thing to a more private place where they won't be able to intrude.

\- If you do that I'm never getting peace again. - I sigh and speak the louder so the curious people could hear - Com'on, Puppy! Let's drink somewhere else. See ya, Lucy!

I fear I may be getting addicted to him, _'Cause I keep runnin'_ towards him like we are _runnin'_ now from the guild, _runnin'_ to my home, _runnin'_ to go back to what we were doing earlier in his room. We look like teenagers who just got to know sex, but I can't help it. _Runnin'_ the alcohol down my throat my desire only grows _, runnin'_ my fingers down the lines of his muscles I provoke him _, runnin'_ the drink on my body for body shots I make him smirk _, runnin'_ my tongue though his skin I let him know I'm just as excited _, runnin'_ my nails on his back I make him groan.

I might already be addicted. It's not that I'm in love or anything. I'm not Runnin' from my heart just _'Cause I keep runnin'_ from those thoughts. I'm doing exactly what my heart's telling me. I'm pressing and rubbing myself to Bacchus like my life depends on it. Letting him do as he pleases, _runnin'_ his mouth through my skin making a trail of light love bites from my neck to my chest, _runnin'_ his tongue in my pleasurable areas, _runnin'_ his magical palms through my being. _Runnin'_ my hands through his hair I free it from his customary hairstyle and pull it to force him to kiss me again and _runnin'_ my teeth on his neck leaving him a few possessive marks. What is fair is fair.

The Gildats alarm sounds loud and clear through the entire city.

\- Damn it! My father is here! You gotta run. - Luckily enough we have been done for a couple of minutes now.

\- What? - He more mumbled than asked clearly coming back from almost sleeping still using my boobs as a pillow.

\- Bacchus, my father, Gildarts Clive, just arrived in town. Do you wanna fight him when he gets here?

\- Wild thing, I ain't afraid of your old man. Don't get me wrong, I know his reputation but if I need to fight him, I will. Now, let me rest.

\- Well… I don't want you to fight him and if you don't have the energy to run how do you expect to fight him?

\- Fine! I'm going. You owe me two peaceful post-sex resting and I'm expecting sex before them. Maybe after them as well.

\- Just start _runnin'_! - I gave him a kiss in the lips so he wouldn't jest I'm using him and push him out of bed. He dressed himself faster than I have ever seen anyone do it and started _runnin'_ back to his guild.

I didn't want him to leave, but I also didn't want him dead and didn't want to explain Daddy dear that his little girl have been having sex friends for quite some years now...

So what if I'm _Runnin' from my heart_? I'm fine with the way things are. Isn't that all that matters?

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

Here we are with my first English fanfic. I couldn't just be a normal person and just write whatever story I wanted in English. Nope, I want to become a good writer, I needed to challenge myself as if just doing it in your second language is not enough. I usually hate songfics so I decided to try to make a songfic I would like to read, but again that wasn't challenge enough, so I decided to try to incorporate the lyrics inside the text. Why? I don't know, maybe I hate myself. Dear, that was **hard**. I feel like I cheated several times breaking the verses putting words in the middle, splitting in two or more sentences but I wanted to make it readable and entertaining. At least I didn't cut parts down nor change the time of the verbs nor changed words to their synonyms…

The song is **Runnin'** from **Adam Lambert**.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did, please give me some love by commenting. If you didn't, please let me know how I could improve. I don't mind harsh critiques. If I can learn from it, it's welcome.


End file.
